A Virus Has Been Detected
A Virus Has Been Detected is the seventeenth episode of Noah 10. Episode The episode starts out in Forgenza's lair. Forgenza, Malware, and Khyber are talking. (Forgenza): So, Malware, when are you going to get it? (Malware): Soon. I want to have a little more fun with Segurason. (Khyber): Save some prey for the rest of us. (Malware): Wait your turn. (Forgenza): Malware, I have a mission for you...steal information from the Plumber base, I will go to serve as a distraction, to further help the cause, I want you to do something about the pet. (Malware): Yes sir. MEANWHILE... Kierra and Ship are playing ball. (Kierra): Catch the ball! (Ship): Ship ship ship ship ship ship shiiiiip! Noah walked in with drinks. (Noah): Hallooo! Kierra grabbed a drink. They sat down. (Kierra): Bored. (Noah): Seems like villains only attack when we least want them to. Then when we're bored, villains decide to go on vacation. Malware flew down near them. He hid. He looked and saw Ship walking around. (Malware): There's the little thing. Ship walked away, Malware morphed into a puddle and slithered towards Ship. He covered Ship like a wave. (Ship): Shiiiip! (Noah): Ship? Noah and Kierra got up. They walked around and saw Ship laying on the ground. Malware was gone. (Kierra): What happened? (Ship): Ship. Ship ship ship. (Noah): Okay. So... The Matrix started beeping. It was a call. (Noah): Sup Max. (Max): Someone is infiltrating the Plumber's base! A bunch of robots are here. They're too strong! (Kierra): Let's go. Noah, Kierra, and Ship went to the Plumber's base. A dramatic zoom in pans on Ship. LATER... They arrived at the Plumber's base. (Noah): Let's take these robots on! Wait, where's Ship? (Kierra): Ship? Ship was leaping inside. Noah and Kierra followed. They saw all the Plumbers and Robots fighting. (Kierra): These robots look familiar... Noah transformed into Weatherman. (Noah): Familiar or not, it's robot smashing time! Noah shot lightning at all the robots. They were hardly fazed. They shot missiles at Noah and Kierra. Kierra used telekinesis and pushed them all back at the robots. Noah made a huge cloud and made it rain on the robots. All the robots were destroyed. Noah detransformed. (Kierra): I know we've seen these things before... (Noah): Now that you mention it, they do ring a bel--OHMAIGAWD. I know what these things are now... FLASHBACK It shows clips of the robots from Brains and Brawn, Part 1. END FLASHBACK (Noah): These are Forgenza's bots! But that can only mean... (Forgenza): Hello. Noah and Kierra looked back. (Noah and Kierra): It's you! Noah transformed into Brainstorm. He shot lightning at Forgenza. Kiera jumped up and kicked him into a wall. (Noah): So you see my untimely reappearing rival, my comrade and I had thought we had encountered, how you say, "the last of you". (Forgenza): Not by a long shot. Like I said, the story has barely begun. Ship is sneaking off to the Plumber files. (Ship): Ship ship ship. Ship merged with the control panel. Max walked in. Max grabbed a device and plugged it in to the Control Panel. Ship got electrocuted. (Max): Ship!? What are you doing here? (Ship): Ship ship. Ship's lines turned red. Ship morphed into a bigger form, but we only see his shadow. (Max): You're not Ship! Noah shot more electricity at Forgenza. Forgenza blocked. Forgenza shot a laser from his arm at Noah and knocked him down. Kierra levitated Forgenza, but he shot a laser at her. Noah transformed into Clockwork. (Forgenza): Not even a Chronosapien will help you. (Noah): Sez yoo! Noah shot a time ray at Forgenza's robot arm. It had no effect. (Forgenza): My robot arm is made out of material that cannot age. Therefore, that form will not help you. Forgenza shot a laser through Noah's shoulder. Before Noah passed out, he switched to... (Noah): Taco-Man! Noah shot meat at Forgenza's arm. Noah charged at Forgenza and smashed him into a wall. (Noah): Now Kierra! (Kierra): Got it! Kierra lifted a bunch of energy blades and shot them all at Forgenza. Forgenza teleported behnd her. He kicked her into Noah. Noah detransformed. (Forgenza): He he he... Max got shot out. (Noah): Max? Ship walked out. (Kierra): Ship, what happened to Max? (Ship): I did. (Noah):...Did Ship just talk!? (Ship): No, Ship didn't... Ship split into two bodies. One was Malware and the other was Ship, who was unconscious. (Kierra): Malware!? (Malware): I was your precious little buddy all day... (Forgenza): And I served as a distraction. Forgenza and Malware were about to escape. (Noah): Oh no you don't! Noah transformed into NRG. He shot an energy beam at them, but they teleported away before it hit. (Kierra): They escaped. Noah detransformed. Ship woke up. (Ship): Ship, ship shiiip! (Noah): Welcome back, Ship. MEANWHILE... (Khyber): How'd it go? (Forgenza): Good...very good. (Malware): He he heee... Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Kierra Allsop *Ship *Max Tennyson Aliens *Weatherman *Brainstorm *Clockwork *Taco-Man *NRG Villains *Malware *Forgenza *Khyber (Cameo) Trivia *Bloody Gir! *FIRST EPISODE OF 2013 WOO! Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Episodes